In A World Where Being Abnormal Is A Sin?
by Izayoi Kyouya
Summary: Supernatural occurrences are everywhere in that little district of Tokyo. From zombies, to slashers, to the emperor and his rainbow skittle rangers. He who proposes, will be he who disposes. What's the harm in joining the Emperor and his little gang? Possibly none. You know why? Because he who is worthy. Is also an anomaly.


**Poi** : Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. I originally intended for the start of this fanfiction to be something else. But then I changed my mind, and that will be saved for later. Welp. That gave me less motivation than before, but... I shall do this nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko's basketball, or KnB, does not belong to me. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I pay my respects. You would immediately be able to tell if something was mine. Here's a clear hint. 'Shounen Ai - Good Poiage is good sailing.'**

To be Determined

-beep- -beep- "Akashi, we found him nodayou." A man with four eyes wherever he went, and whenever he went reported.

"Good. Wait for my orders Shintarou.."

"Tch, no. The only one who can beat me is me."

"You said that to Akashicchi years ago! And look where ya are now!"

"TEME! KISE."

"WHAT?! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS?!"

"HELL YEAH I DO."

"Umm..."

"Ummm... Not in that way.. Even if I were to consider it. No."

"...And what is that I hear in the background." Akashi all the more but asked the question.

"It's the neanderthals." If not for the skills of the people in his platoon, he would have questioned why he chose them long ago... No he wouldn't. He is Akashi Seijuurou, the absolute.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know-nodayou. But I'd rather not get down to the point of questioning their sexuality."

"And here I thought I was going to pitch a conversation out of you, too."

"... It's scary when you do that. Stop it, Akashi."

"Aha, you figured me out."

In the background, there was an almost inaudible, 'aka-chin?'

Akashi sighs and said. "Tell them to get back to work. This one's harder to capture than I thought." He smirked all the way across the line. And the other was more than willing to comply. Despite being a tsundere and all that.

"Affirmative."

Kuroko slashes his victims skillfully. As if he was in a waltz with the blood itself. He slides left, blood comes out left. He slides right, and the blood followed in exact unison.

 _Mother is happy now, isn't she?_

 _Mother wants me now, right?_

He thought bitterly.

 _This is my tribute to you, mother._

 _Surely, this is enough to make you want me._

And he sings.

'Mau yuki wa, hoshi no kakera.

Tentai ni, te wo nobashite.

Ikigau negai. Kanjiteiru ne.

Subete wa ima. Monochrome no naka.'

The corpses rise slowly through the night. The more he sings, the faster they rise.

'Sotto, koboreta shiroi iki.

Tsutaetakatta kotoba no katachi

Kitto, nukumori no bun dake

Sore wa honnori, Akaruku natta.'

As if puppets manipulated on a string. They rose. Their eyes are painted baby blue.

'Sono, senaka wo osu deai.

Sore wa, nozonda Initiation.

Jitto, kurayami me wo korasu,

Kodoku wa mou, owatteita.'

He sings despite the nagging feeling that tells him to stop.

'Kanashimi ni nureta tsubasa

Kasanari au junpaku e

Watashi atta,

Mirai e no yasashii yu-

He senses 5 oncoming presences. He stops singing. And the corpses stop moving. All 4 corpses fell flat on the ground.

5 gazes all staring at him.

'It's rare that anyone would notice me at this time of night.' Pondered Kuroko.

"You've noticed us. That's quite impressive, Tetsuya." a red headed man popped out of the looming shadow. And with him came another five with unique hair colors.

For a second, Kuroko wonders if it would be rude to nickname them 'The Rainbow Rangers.' I mean, with those hair colors, would you seriously expect him not to think that?

"Before you give us an unfavorable nickname like The Skittle Gang, we'd like to introduce ourselves." Hmm. Close. But too late. "I am Akashi Seijuurou. My street rank is 001. I am absolute, therefore, I am always right. I like shogi and horseback riding. And my nickname is 'Crimson Emperor.' Nice to meet you."

Silence resumed after he finishes his introduction. 'It seems like the others are quite wary of me.' Mused Kuroko.

"I shall be next then. Since these idiots are too busy staring. My name is Midorima Shintarou. My street rank is 003. I believe that Man Proposes, God Disposes. Simply put, I believe in horoscopes. Speaking of which, I am a cancer. You are?"

"Shintarou."

"Fine. My street name is, 'Run-and-Gun Doctor.' Nice to meet you."

"It's okay, Akashi-san. I am an Aquarius. And I have a friend who is also into horoscopes. Maybe you can get along with that person. Assuming that we are meeting not because of trouble. By the way, is that carrot today's lucky item?" Says Kuroko.

A nod was earned from Midorima.

Mumbles kept coming from the remaining 3. Shushing and pushing the next person up. Finally, an 'okay, fine. You guys are buying me snacks later.' came, accompanied by an, 'Of course we will.' Wow, so much sarcasm coming from that side.

"Do I have to do this, Aka-chin?"

"Your snacks are at risk, Atsushi, I don't think you know what you're asking."

"Aight. So... I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. I know my name is long and I'm tall, but don't be afraid. I really like sweets, I don't really have a favorite snack. But if I had to say... It would be Maiubos~ My street rank is 004. And my nickname is, Godzill- Alright alright fine. My nickname is 'Giant Bomber.' Nice to meet yaa~"

The blonde head stepped up.

"Ehh... Too... My name is Kise Ryouta-ssu. I used to work as a model. I like to play basketball with Aominecchi. And I like every here-ssu~ Except for Aominecchi." A hushed sound of 'Kise that's gay!' came from behind. "Eeto, my street rank is 005. And my nickname is 'Perfect Copy.' Nice to meet cha-ssu~! Can I call you Kurokocchi?"

'OI KISE STOP FLIRTING!'

"Hai hai. Aominecchi is stingy."

"Sup! The name's Aomine Daiki, remember it. My hobby is basketball. I eat basketball. I sleep basketball. I poop basketball. You can tell my favorite thing's basketball. But I'm all around athletic. And my agility rivals Akashis." Protests of 'You can't eat a basketball, Ahominecchi!' was heard throughout their entire conversation. "My street rank is 002. And my nickname is 'Lightning Beast.' Nice to meet cha, Tetsu."

"And I suppose I'll introduce myself?" Said Kuroko.

"No need, we know who you are Tetsuya." Replied Akashi. "But I will explain it anyway since these idiots don't bother to listen to me when I'm telling them the plan." He says and points to Kise and Aomine.

"Shintarou"

"Right. Kuroko Tetsuya. Loves Vanilla milkshake. Likes basketball. Has a cousin named Kagami Taiga. Whom coincidentally is one of the upcoming stars of the underworld. Kagami Taiga is nicknamed, "Red Tiger." Getting back to our topic. Kuroko Tetsuya is now 16 years of age and holds the whopping street rank of 000. Which means he holds no rank at all. However, he has earned the nickname, "Phantom Slasher." Recent disappearances of people who wander the night leads to Kuroko Tetsuya. Any person who returns to society when slashed by his katana, "Kazu", is rendered unable and insane. Our sources have yet to determine where he keeps the rest of his victims. That is all." Explained Midorima.

"I'm surprised you know so much about me. You are, however, wrong about one thing. I don't keep any of my victims. I release them all back into society. They just aren't returning home. I just left my mark on them, I don't keep them for my twisted pleasure or anything like that."

"Thank you for sharing that information, I will be sure to record it." Midorima said while adjusting his glasses. Earning a glint from the spectacles.

"Now that all introductions are out of the way. Tetsuya, I am pleased to give you Team Q6."

"There are only five of you. Why is it Q6?"

"Because I know you'll take me up on my offer. Join me Tetsuya, then we can watch this world burn as a team."

 **Poi:** I find this quite tiring, to be honest. I was racking my brain for this. Because this wasn't the original idea that got me the inspiration to start writing. That and also I was distracted by a movie. But everything must have order. I must write this first in order to have any work completed at all. Or else the rest of the story will be fart.

 **Poi:** I'm not sure I left any good impression on you guys as a reader. There wasn't a lot of action in this first chapter. So I might have lost you somewhere along the way.

 **Akashi:** It's true, you can do better next time.

 **Poi:** Don't push it. It's nighttime, and you know nighttime is the time where I get grumpy.

 **Akashi:** Alright, Poi-san. I apologize for my rude actions.

 **Poi:** As long as you know.

 **Kise:** I was finally given some spotlight in this fanfiction ;-; You don't give me anything at all in other fanfictions. It's like I'm some invisible phantom. AND THAT'S KUROKOCCHI'S JOB-SSU!

 **Poi:** Could it be, Kise? You're stealing Kuroko-kun's job?

 **Kuroko:** Is that true Kise-kun? Are you trying to steal my job?

 **Kise:** K-kurokocchi~~~~ It's not like that~ssu. I'm not trying to steal my job. But poicchi here is trying to make me steal your job.

 **Kuroko:** Poi-san how could you.

 **Poi:** Don't start pointing fingers at me now. Remember, Midorima stole your milkshake.

 **Midorima:** Oi, don't drag me into this nanodayou.

 **Poi:** You know you like it, tsundere.Should I add in Takao for you?

 **Midorima:** No thanks.

 **Poi:** Truly a tsundere.

-The GoM nods-

 **Midorima:** OI!

 **Aomine:** You know you're tsundere, stop denying it, Midorima.

 **Midorima:** -goes into corner with his lucky item... a cacti-

 **Aomine:** Don't start growing cactus there now.

 **Murasakibara:** Mine-chin's right, Mido-chin shouldn't grow plants in wrong places.

 **Midorima:** I'm not growing plants-nodayou.

 **Akashi and Kuroko:** Alright, it's time to end this peasants/minna-san.

 **Poi:** -yawn- They're right. I'm sleepy. You guys should sleep too. And stop lagging so much on Extra Game. Makes me feel like you guys are all infected with Hancock's devil fruit power. Go win that thing so we can make an OVA already, geesh. Anyway, good night. Have a good day!


End file.
